Acid in My Veins
by Echo1990
Summary: After a Xenomorph and Predator are stuck on a alien planet, they must stick together to survive from the to her dangers, whilst learning about each other in the process
1. Prologue

Everything was dimly lit. Three people were on metal rectangles. A large tube above their chests were empty, ready to catch something. The room was supervised from a transparent window, with a creature behind it. It was masked, with long dreadlocks and a netted suit. It growled something before two others entered the room. They had a table, ready to acquire the empty tubes. Every human was asleep, not knowing anything about what's about to happen. "[Ready to retrieve specimen]?" One of the creatures mouths clicked, making noises that the other watching understood. "Sei-i" The other one said. It pressed a button and the tubes enlarged. It elongated, beginning to touch the people's chest. "[How many oomans?]"

"[Three female, 2 male]"

The two conversed using their own language. Just then, a loud sound was emitted from the chest of a human. The two in the containment room turned their heads, startled. The screech, growing louder and becoming apparent that it was starting to become more than one screech, was coming from the humans. Their chests erupting, the tubes were filled with dark blood. Then something moving within the humans, entered the tubes at that time. The tubes closed quickly and the humans stopped squirming. They died after their chests had exploded. The creatures, dubbed Yautja from their own suits, took the tubes. They left in a hurry, taking all five of the creatures. The Yautja watching from outside nodded and he opened the door for them to leave. After leaving, the lights turned off. The dead people had harbored a monster. They had harbored the most perfect organism.

(small, but its a start)


	2. Arena Battle!

The cold weather made for good hunting for the Yautja. Every few months, the predators readied themselves for a great hunt - yet they don't always kill their opponents

The predators always practice on small foes, moving onto big ones and then onto the big event... Xenomorphs. The advanced species always breeds the aliens as a way to make weapons, entertain themselves, and hunt them for sport. Some take them as slaves, and others make a natural bond. The predators mostly have the same opinion on Xenomorphs. Kill. And sometimes, they make it the best time of their lives. They put on hunts and shows, like this one.

A colosseum boomed with loud roars and was filled with the Yuatja. All of them cheering, some armored and some not. The colosseum came to a silence as silver doors opened. After opening fully, the noise started again as 5 fully grown Xenos enter the building. They were in chains, and they were hungry. Very hungry.

Another door opened and 6 predators entered the arena. That's when the Aliens were let loose. No warning. No countdown. Just chaos. The aliens quickly took off, onto the walls and leaping towards their foes. The crowd goes wild! And the predators aren't ready. They look at the Xenos and make quick work of one. Each pred took turns ripping a male xeno apart, avoiding the acidic blood. Everything is going too fast for the other Xenos, they were beginning to comprehend that they were not gonna survive.

The predators' armor began to detorriate, due to them being reckless and letting themselves get drenched with the acid blood. They had separated, taking on different opponents at a time. A certain female Xeno had stayed behind. She jumped off of the wall and onto a predator, impaling him through the chest. He quickly died, with her having hit him in some of the vital organs. The other predators surrounded her, leaving the others. The predators whipped and threw chains onto her, trapping her. She landed quite a few hits on the preds, and landed a fatal hit on the leader. He staggered backwards before saying something to them. She was quickly trapped and taken away from the arena.

The predators finished the fight, killing all but one of the other Xenos left in the arena. That same Xeno was also carted away in a cage. The female Xeno came to, realizing she was in a dark room and in cuffs. She screeched, calling for her brothers and sisters. But nothing came. And it was only her, left in that room.


End file.
